


The 3 Times Nagisa Failed at Getting Karma to Say 'I Love You,' and the One Time He Did

by hinata_short_yo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Nagisa is a cinnamon roll, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata_short_yo/pseuds/hinata_short_yo
Summary: Nagisa goes on a mission to hear Karma say the three words he's been longing to hear since they've met.





	The 3 Times Nagisa Failed at Getting Karma to Say 'I Love You,' and the One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with a new fic! Yay <3

**4\. Confession**

“K-Karma?” Nagisa called as he fidgeted with the box of chocolates behind him. It was white day, and he remembered Karma had brought chocolates for him on valentines day, so he had stayed up late last night just to make the chocolates and to wrap them properly. Now all he had to do was give it to his boyfriend. No big deal right?

“Yeah, babe?” Karma answered, still scrolling through his phone, not looking up.

Nagisa bit his lip. The redhead looked occupied…maybe he’d just come back later. “N-Nevermind!” The bluenette squealed as he turned around to escape. He gasped as he felt a strong arm pull against his waist, forcing him onto the redhead’s lap. “K-Karma?”

“What’s up?” Karma asked, putting his phone away.

Nagisa tried hiding the chocolate, but it was significantly harder to do while you’re sitting on someone’s lap. He was pretty sure the note was crumpled from how tightly he was holding it too. “I..uh…” He stuttered. Dang it, he didn’t think it would be this hard to give chocolate to your own boyfriend, how hard was it going to be for him to say ‘i love you?’. He heard the redhead chuckle and pull him closer.

“Feeling needy?” Karma whispered in his ear, not forgetting the wink.

Nagisa felt his face flush 50 different shades of red as he tried to pull away. “No! I just-…” He paused. Maybe he should just leave it on Karma’s desk. That would be easier. But then he wouldn’t be able to hear him say ‘I love you’… He pouted and handed over the chocolates to Karma, hiding his face. “I just wanted to give you this.” He covered his face with his hands after passing the chocolates to Karma. This was so embarrassing…how did everyone else do it?

He heard another chuckle from the redhead as he tried to pry Nagisa’s hands off his face. “Babe, look at me.”

Nagisa slowly removed one of his hands from his face and looked at the grin plastered on the redhead’s face. Karma pecked him on the cheek.

“Thanks for the chocolates.”

Nagisa watched as Karma unwrapped the chocolates and began eating them, smiling with every bite. Karma, totally not oblivious to the bluenette’s staring, as he picked up a chocolate and fed it to him, laughing to himself as a soft blush spread on the smaller male’s face. “Nagi, you’re so cute.”

 

Not the three words Nagisa was looking for.

Mission 1Failed.

 

**3\. Fake out**

“Do you understand the plan Nagisa?” Kayano asked as they were discussing their latest plan to get Karma to say ‘I love you’ to Nagisa.

Nagisa nodded, feeling as if the plan was a tad bit dramatic, but if it worked then it would do more good than harm right? “Can you just say it again one last time?”

Kayano smiled, clasping her hands together. “Okay, so first, you’re going to just act just a tad bit unwell for the whole day. When the bell rings, just act like you’re going home as usual. Don’t ask him to follow you home or anything. Then you’re going to faint at the bus stop down the mountain. Me and Kanzaki will call Karma and tell him we saw you there and ask him to check up on you. He’ll be like ‘are you alright?’ ‘Don’t leave me Nagisa… I- I love you!”

Nagisa stood there staring at her. “Kayano, are you sure you just haven’t been watching too many dramas?”

“No. Absolutely not. I’m helping you out from the purity in my heart.” She paused. “Good luck then!”

 

So the day went on, with Nagisa feigning being sick for the most of it. When the final bell rang, he started to head out, just as according to plan. Unfortunately, with Karma being the best boyfriend ever, he offered to take Nagisa home, to which he politely declined. Regardless, Karma took his bag from him and started escorting him down the mountain. Nagisa got a glimpse of Kayano and signaled to her that Karma was taking him home. The plan wasn’t going to work after all. Nagisa flinched as he heard his phone ring with a message. He flipped it open, and read it.

_Continue with the plan_

 

“Nagisa are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Karma looked over at his boyfriend, who was turning paler with every step they took.

Nagisa was indeed turning paler, at the thought of having to carry out his three-person plan all by himself. He also didn’t trust himself not to laugh after pretending to faint.

“Y-Yeah…just feeling a little dizzy..” _Okay okay we’re doing good. This just makes your act later all the more convincing._

As they approached the intersection, Nagisa counted in his head the seconds before he had to faint. _10, 9, 8 , 7, 6, 5, (oh gosh please help.) 4, (oh no I don’t think I can do it) 3, (no i have to do it!) 2, (for the sake of hearing Karma say those three words!, 1….._

 

Nagisa waited for the impact as he let himself fall, but it never came. Instead, he felta arm support his waist, and felt himself being lifted and nearly screamed. He couldn’t be sure, (since his eyes were closed) but he was pretty sure Karma was carrying him.

“Goddammit Nagisa, you’re lucky you have such an amazing boyfriend like me. What would have happened if I listened to you and let you go home by yourself?”

Nagisa’s eyes twitched in his ‘fainted state’. Well, it was expected of Karma to compliment himself when his boyfriend is fainted in his arms in public.

 

Still not the three words he wanted to hear.

Mission 2 Failed.

**2\. Jealousy**

“Okay, we did it Kayano’s way, now we’re doing it Rio style.”

“Are you sure it’s going to work?” Nagisa asked, his hope disappearing with every attempt to try and get Karma to say the three words.

“Well, if he loves you, he’s going to do something to show you he loves you right? Saying ‘I love you’ is literally the easiest way to do that.” Rio commented.

“I-If you say so…” Nagisa answered, looking at the blonde. “So what do you want me to do?”

She grinned at him, the same devilish face that Karma had appearing on her features. “We’re going to make him jealous.”

Nagisa looked at her incredulously. “How are you going to do that? Without anyone getting hurt I mean.” He paused. “Remember when Karma sent the guys who hit on me to the ICU? I don’t want that repeat again.” He watched as she thought for a moment before a large light bulb flashed above her head. “We’ll use Kayano!!” Her voice echoed through the classroom, earning stares from everyone. “Oops?”

 

“You want me to act all lovey dovey with Nagisa?” Kayano asked, her cheeks tainting a pinkish hue.

Rio shushed her, quickly pulling her outside their classroom into the courtyard. “Yeah! Karma knows you, so he won’t hurt you, or even send you to the ICU. It’s the PERFECT plan!” Rio squealed excitedly. “This plan is going to be my best yet.”

“Don’t you think it might actually hurt Karma’s feelings though?” Kayano asked, worry plastered over her face. “He seems pretty in love with Nagisa anyway…as we saw from our last attempt.”

“But Nagisa really wants to hear Karma say it!” Rio exclaimed, clasping her friends’ hand. “Please help!”

“I don’t know if he’ll be jealous….” She paused and smiled. “But I’m all in if you’re sure it’ll work.”

“It has to work!”

 

Karma hung on the tree branch overhead, a smirk playing on his face.Well, well, he was originally planning to skip class as he usually did, but after listening to the current conversation, maybe he'd drop in for a bit. He grinned. “Well, since my Nagi wants so much attention…how about I give it to him?” He waited for the girls to leave for the classroom before jumping down and making his way to the classroom.

 

“Get into positions everyone!! Karma’s almost here!” Rio exclaimed, attempting to bury her face in a textbook as she watched Karma approaching the classroom through the corner of her eye. She watched as Kayano scrambled across the classroom to Nagisa, sitting on his lap and playing with his tie. She didn’t appear to be the least bit nervous. It paid to be a professional actor alright. The class went dead silent as Karma entered, all their eyes on him. He watched the scene playing in front of him and a grin pulled across his lips. He pulled the bluenette by the wrist, pulling him up, simultaneously forcing Kayano off the bluenette's lap. He pulled him by the tie and kissed him, not letting him pull back in front of the entire class.

“Nagisa Shiota, you are mine.”

 

It made his kokoro go doki doki,

but it still wasn’t the three words he wanted.

Mission 3 Failed.

 

 

  1. **No Words**



Nagisa had officially given up on trying to get Karma to say ‘I love you.’ It seemed like the redhead could do anything except say the words. He buried his face in his arms, listening to Koro-sensei talk about the history of the world. He heard the bell ring and stood up to leave.

“Ah, Nagisa-kun could you do me a favour and bring these papers to the teacher’s office?” Kurahashi asked, pointing him to a large stack of papers.

“Ah, sure,” Nagisa replied, carrying the stack of papers that was much bigger than him. He was walking down the corridor when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

“Babe I’ll take it from here,” Karma whispered in his ear, giving him a peck on the cheek before taking the papers away from him.

Nagisa stood there, staring at the retreating figure of his boyfriend. Maybe he didn’t need Karma to say those words. He showed it in so many different ways that it wasn’t important for him to actually say it. He smiled, watching the redhead walk into the teacher's office. Maybe this was enough.

 

“Do you want some coffee?” Nagisa asked as Karma was working on his parent’s latest project. It was already 2 in the morning and he was still working.

Karma shook his head. “Nagisa go to bed. You’re supposed to be sleeping now. Don’t let me keep you up.”

“I don’t want to go to sleep alone.” Nagisa muttered.

Karma chuckled. He patted his lap, signalling for the bluenette to lay down on him. Nagisa obeyed, putting his head on Karma’s lap as the redhead played with his hair.

“Karma go to bed before 2:30 at least okay?” Nagisa murmured as he felt himself drifting off. “Good night.”

“Anything for you.” Karma smiled at the bluenette’s sleeping face. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It felt a bit awkward while I was writing this...but that could've been because it was 5am in the morning. XD Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
